1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a construction element and, more particularly, to a construction element that accumulates latent heat.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
CH-A-688 describes a construction element that accumulates latent heat. One of the walls of a space is enclosed from the exterior by a wall which has on the outside a transparent thermal insulation and on the inside a space formed by two panes. This space is occupied by a substance that accumulates latent heat, such as calcium chloride hexahydrate, for example.